The present disclosure relates to a magnetic fastener, and more particularly, to a magnetic fastener assembled in a hinged device.
Hinged devices may use a magnetic fastener to hold together the halves of the hinged device. Existing magnetic fastener designs typically require large amounts of space for placement of the magnetic fastener assemblies. Also, the opposing portions of current designs of magnetic fastener assemblies generally must be positioned touching each other or at extremely small gap distances in order to maintain the magnetic attraction. Additionally, current designs also use single or dual poled magnets, which require large lateral travel distances between aligned magnets to break the magnetic attraction force between the opposing magnetic assemblies. As such, there exists a need for improvement in magnetic fasteners.